


Red

by ItsAJ_B1tches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches
Summary: Sirius has a complicated relationship with the colour red.
Kudos: 2





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> It is 1am so I apologise for any mistakes I have made but I just had to get this out of my head. Not beta read.
> 
> Trigger warnings for self harm and depression apply.

For Sirius, the colour red holds a lot of symbolism in his life. 

Ruby red, for example, symbolises hope and a new beginning for the young boy. It is the colour associated with his Hogwarts house and as such, it is the colour that is associated with friendship, freedom, and a sense of belonging. It represents the feelings of being able to be himself. Of being allowed to express pride in who he really is.

On the other hand, crimson holds a much darker meaning for the teenager. It is the shade of red that seeps out of the criss crossing cuts across his forearm. The colour that smears itself across the razor blade, standing out against the metallic silver of the steel edge the moment Sirius cuts into his skin. It is the red that his tears turn once they've fallen from his eyes and onto his abused arm. It is the colour that represents pain, suffering, and intense, unforgiving loneliness. It is the shade of red that fills the void of his soul with a colour other than black. It is the colour that has destroyed so many shirts and bedsheets because the wounds had split open from any sudden movements.

Red is a colour that Sirius hates. But it is the only colour Sirius can find any peace in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are suffering from depression or self harming, please seek help. There are many organisations out there who can help, especially in this trying time. Stay safe 💚


End file.
